


Wicked Beauty

by PrettyFamousTyph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFamousTyph/pseuds/PrettyFamousTyph
Summary: Belle n'a plus la force de se battre pour sauver son mariage avec Rumple. L'amour, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas toujours passer au second plan. Belle découvrira que quelqu'un est là pour lui apporter l'amour et la stabilité qu'elle mérite. Une personne... inattendue.





	Wicked Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Je dédicace cette fanfiction à Alex et Jason.  
> A Alex : Merci de me suivre dans mon travail d'écriture depuis mes débuts et de m'avoir toujours soutenue dans mes projets.  
> A Jason : Merci d'être l'un de mes fidèles lecteurs, et surtout merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le couple "Wicked Beauty", dont je suis instantanément tombée amoureuse.

\- Je n'en peux plus de toi ! C'est fini ! Et pour de bon cette fois ! Prépare-toi à recevoir les papiers du divorce !

Sur ces mots, Belle claque la porte du magasin de Rumple, plus furieuse que jamais. Une énième dispute avait éclatée entre elle et son mari. Alors qu'elle pensait vivre une vie de famille épanouie avec leur fils redevenu bébé, la vraie identité de Gold avait ressurgi. Le pouvoir l’intéresse plus que quoique ce soit. Plus qu'elle. Plus que Gideon.

Belle est décidée à ne pas retomber dans ses bras. Elle en avait marre de se battre pour eux. Il s'agissait de leur 26ème rupture officielle, il est temps que ça s'arrête. Surtout qu’elle ne veut pas que son fils soit élevé dans un foyer si dysfonctionnel. Elle ne veut que le meilleur pour lui.

Elle scrute sa montre : 18h. Vite ! Elle doit aller chercher Gideon à la crèche !

 

Arrivée sur place, elle discute un peu avec la Fée Bleue qui tient l’établissement. Cette femme est adorable, Belle a une confiance aveugle en elle. Alors qu'elle s’apprête à partir, avec Gideon dans son landau, elle se fait bousculer.

\- Excusez-moi !

Belle se retourne et aperçoit une magnifique chevelure rousse qui s’éloigne. Pas de doute, il s'agit de Zelena. Elle est toujours en retard pour venir chercher sa petite Robin.

Belle ne l’apprécie pas tellement, surtout depuis qu'elle sait que Gold et elle ont eu une histoire. Elle n'a jamais cherché à la connaître davantage. Belle en avait de toute façon assez de tous ces vilains repentis qui peuplaient la ville. Elle l'avoue, elle n'arrive pas forcément à leur faire confiance.

 

//

 

Belle s’affaire à ranger les livres qui lui ont été rendus à la bibliothèque. Un jeune adolescent du nom de Nathan, venu bizarrement passé une semaine de vacances à Storybrooke, venait de lui ramener une dizaine de livres sur la photographie.  
Alors qu'elle accomplit son travail, elle aperçoit Mary-Margaret s’approcher d’elle. Les deux femmes sont très amies, Belle ne voyant que de la bonté se dégager de la célèbre Blanche Neige. Elle admire aussi le couple que celle-ci forme avec David, un couple solide et toujours uni face à l'adversité. C'est ce que Belle recherche. Et elle a bien compris que Gold ne pourrait jamais lui offrir cette stabilité.

\- Mary-Margaret ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici, s'exclame Belle. Tu viens emprunter des livres pour tes cours ?

\- Non, non, lui réponds l’autre femme en la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer. Je voulais te voir. Je monte une chorale dans la ville. Je suis persuadée que le pouvoir de la musique pourra nous aider à vaincre plus d'un ennemi. Et puis ça pourrait être fun ! Serais-tu intéressée pour venir ? Même si c'est juste pour jeter un coup d’œil, je n'oblige personne à rien !

\- Euh… je ne sais pas si je pourrai, je suis seule à m'occuper de Gideon maintenant, tu comprends que c'est parfois difficile… mais laisse-moi quelques flyers, je les mettrai à l’entrée de la bibliothèque.

\- Merci, lui réponds Mary-Margaret en lui tendant les prospectus. Si tu changes d’avis, n’hésite pas à venir samedi, ça serait un plaisir de t'avoir !

Belle n'a pas vraiment envie de se ridiculiser. Elle avait eu l'occasion d’entendre quelques habitants de Storybrooke chanter et ils sont tous particulièrement doués. Mais ça serait aussi l'occasion de passer du bon temps avec ses amis et de penser à autre chose qu’à son divorce.

 

//

 

Belle a mis énormément de temps à se décider, mais finalement la voilà à l’entrée de la salle de spectacle où se tient la chorale. Alors qu’elle allait pousser la porte des lieux, une sublime voix lui parvient aux oreilles. Même son petit Gideon, allongé dans son landau, à cesser toutes pleurs à l’écoute d’un timbre semblant directement venir d’un ange.

_Oh, I will fly into tomorrow_

_My sister full of sorrow_

_Finally paying for her sins…_

 Les paroles sont dures, mais la voix les délivrant révèle une émotion rare qui transperce Belle. Elle se décide alors à voir d’où vient la source de ce son. Elle découvre sur scène Zelena, habitée par ses paroles, qui délivre tout ce qu’elle a sur le cœur, le mal-être qui la ronge.

Belle n’est pas la seule à être ébahie par ce spectacle. Dans le public, pas un mot n’est échangé. Chacun semble ressentir au plus profond de son être ces paroles d’une grande intensité. Une douleur délicieuse.

 

//

 

En rentrant chez elle, Belle ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à cet instant vécu. Elle avait quitté la salle à peine Zelena avait-elle fini de chanter, à peine le public avait eu le temps de lui délivrer l’ovation qu’elle méritait. Les sentiments que Belle avait ressentis face à ce chant divin l’avaient bouleversée. Elle ne voulait laisser ses larmes couler devant ses amis et avait alors préféré rebrousser chemin.

Le soir venu, seule dans son lit, Belle se repasse ce temps suspendu dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi touchée ? Cette voix aurait-elle laissé se réouvrir la cicatrice fraiche de sa rupture avec Rumple ?

Belle sait que ce n’est pas la seule explication. Quelque chose d’indescriptible l’a touché au plus profond d’elle-même… Comme si… Comme si Belle était tombée _amoureuse_ de cette voix.

 

//

 

Cette journée à la bibliothèque n'en termine pas, Belle se sentait bien seule sur son lieu de travail. En effet, avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, les habitants préfèrent profiter de l’extérieur plutôt que de s'enfermer au milieu de livres.

Belle se dit qu'elle pourrait profiter de l’absence de clientèle pour fermer boutique en avance, aller récupérer Gideon à la crèche et profiter du beau temps au parc.

C'est lorsqu'elle se décide à ranger ses affaires, qu'elle entend la porte de l’établissement s'ouvrir. Elle se fige en découvrant Zelena entrer.

\- .. euh... Bonjour... je peux... je peux vous aider ?

Mince, Belle est en train de se ridiculiser. Elle espère que son anxiété passe pour une crainte naturelle dû à la présence d’une célèbre méchante.

\- Bonjour Belle ! s'exclame Zelena, de manière surprenamment joyeuse. Je viens chercher quelques livres sur la musique et des partitions de chansons pour la chorale. Pourrais-tu m'aider dans mes recherches ?

\- Euh... oui, oui. Bien sûr. Suis-moi, lui répond Belle. Elle se permet de la tutoyer, Zelena ayant fait de même.

Les deux femmes passent de nombreuses minutes à arpenter les rayons de la bibliothèque, Belle faisant découvrir à Zelena les mille et un trésors que le lieu abrite. Belle découvre en Zelena une femme incroyablement drôle, gentille et cultivée. Elle essaie néanmoins de ne pas penser à cette étrange sensation qui lui prend le ventre dès que Zelena s'approche près d'elle.

\- Ah mince, il faut que j'aille chercher Gideon à la crèche ! déclare Belle, voyant sur sa montre que le temps à défiler.

\- Et bien, il est temps pour moi également d'aller chercher Robin. On peut faire le chemin ensemble ? lui demande Zelena, tout sourire.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Belle est heureuse de savoir qu'il lui reste encore un peu de temps à partager avec la belle rousse.

 

//

 

Cela fait maintenant près de deux mois que Zelena rend visite fréquemment à Belle à la bibliothèque, lui empruntant désormais toutes sortes de livres. Les deux femmes en profitent aussi souvent pour aller chercher ensemble leurs enfants à la crèche et ont pris l'habitude de terminer leurs après-midi au parc. Belle considère Zelena comme une vraie amie. Belle n'est pas une personne qui se livre facilement, et pourtant elle parvient librement à se dévoiler devant Zelena. Elle a presque l'impression de l'avoir connue toute sa vie. Souvent, elle se demande si Zelena pense la même chose d'elle.

\- Hé, l’interpelle Zelena, sortant Belle de ses rêveries. Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? J'aimerais… Euh. Qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Si ça te dit.

La nervosité de Zelena surprend Belle. Elle ne veut cependant pas mal interpréter le comportement de la jeune femme. Même si elle espère savoir pourquoi elle est si gênée en posant cette question.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répond, peut-être un peu trop vite, Belle. J'adorerai ça !

\- Super ! Je viens te chercher à 8h, ça te va ?

\- Oui très b… Non, il faut que je fasse garder Gideon ! Mince, je ne sais pas si quelqu’un sera disponible pour le garder ce soir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de dénicher une nouvelle nounou. Une anglaise. Mary Poppins. On m’en a dit beaucoup de bien. Elle pourra garder Gideon en plus de Robin.

 

//

 

L'approche de cette soirée paraît interminable à Belle. Elle ne sait même pas comment s'habiller. Elle aurait dû demander à Zelena où elle comptait l'emmener.

Mais pourquoi Belle est aussi stressée ? Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'une sortie entre amies, comme il lui arrive souvent d'en faire avec Mary-Margaret ou Emma. Pourtant elle n'est jamais aussi impatiente, mais également nerveuse et craintive.

Après avoir essayé un nombre incalculable de robes, Belle se décide sur une robe blanche et fleurie. Quelque chose de simple et pas trop habillée.

Elle entend alors sa sonnette et découvre derrière la porte Zelena. La jeune femme porte un haut rouge assez échancré, recouvert d'une veste en cuir, et un simple jean. Rien de trop sophistiqué et pourtant Belle ne peut s’empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle en perd même un court instant son souffle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle se rend compte que Zelena n’est pas seule. Elle est accompagnée d'une femme d'une trentaine d’années, une brune vêtue d'une robe noire semblant sortir d'une autre époque. Elle pousse le landau de Robin, où celle-ci dort paisiblement.

\- Hé Belle ! Je te présente Mary qui va s'occuper de nos enfants ce soir.

Les deux femmes se présentent et Belle fait visiter sa maison à Mary. Elle lui fait savoir qu’elle sera de retour vers minuit – même si elle espère secrètement que son rendez-vous avec Zelena s'éternisera.

Elle retrouve alors dehors Zelena, qui l’attend patiemment.

\- Alors, où m’emmènes-tu ce soir ? lui demande avec curiosité Belle.

\- La destination n’est pas le plus important, lui répond avec un grand sourire Zelena. Ce soir, c’est le voyage qui importe.

Zelena saisit par la main Belle et l’emmène un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ce geste est anodin, Belle le sait. Pourtant, elle ne peut s’empêcher de rougir.

\- Tada ! s'exclame Zelena, en désignant du doigt un balai, posé sur le sol.

\- Un balai ? Tu vas me faire monter sur ton balai ? s’étonne Belle.

\- Tu m'as fait découvrir ton monde avec la bibliothèque. Je veux te faire un peu voyager dans le mien… Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être un peu stupide non ? Oui ça l'est probablement, oublie…

\- Non, non ! la rassure Belle, en lui serrant délicatement la main. C'est une merveilleuse idée.

Zelena chevauche le balai et fait signe à Belle de monter derrière. La jeune bibliothécaire ne se fait pas prier, enlaçant Zelena et blottissant son corps contre elle. Son parfum délicat arrive alors jusqu’à Belle, qui tente de ne pas se focaliser dessus.

\- Prête ? lui demande Zelena.

Belle se contente de hocher la tête, ne voulant pas révéler qu'elle est en fait terrifiée par cette expérience.

D'un seul coup, le balai s'envole, surprenant Belle qui s'accroche de son maximum à Zelena. Les deux femmes prennent de la hauteur, et Belle n'ose regarder en bas. Finalement, Zelena stabilise l'engin et Belle ouvre ses yeux.

Voir Storybrooke de si haut, sentir le doux vent s’engouffrer dans ses cheveux, et se blottir contre Zelena est une expérience unique, qui bouleverse Belle. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- C’est … magnifique, laisse échapper Belle, le souffle court.

\- Oui, ça l'est, lui répond Zelena, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Belle sent ses joues rougir. Elle en est maintenant convaincue, cette soirée auprès de Zelena marquera un tournant dans leur relation. Elle ne peut croire qu'elles ne sont qu’amies. Ça ne lui suffit plus.

Les deux femmes volent au-dessus de la ville pendant des dizaines de minutes. Belle voudrait que le temps ne s’arrête jamais. Rester là, avec Zelena, lui paraît… évident.

Zelena finit par les ramener sur la terre ferme, sur une petite colline excentrée de la ville. Elles sont seules, coupées du monde. Belle aperçoit alors une nappe au sol, avec des aliments entreposés. Zelena lui a préparé un pique-nique.

\- Zelena…

C'est la seule chose que Belle parviendra à dire, submergée par l’émotion.

Zelena la prend par la main et les deux femmes s’assoient, et mangent en silence. Ce n'est pas un silence gênant, celui qui embarrasse lorsque l'on est avec quelqu’un qu'on ne connait pas et à qui on ne sait que dire. Non, c’est le silence que l'on peut partager avec ses proches, ceux qu'on connait, ceux qu’on aime.

\- Tu sais… débute Belle, cherchant manifestement ses mots, je t'ai entendu à la chorale. Il y a quelques mois. Tu chantais une de tes compositions, « Wicked Always Win »

\- Tu étais là ? s’étonne Zelena

\- Oui, et cette chanson, cette voix… Tu m'as bouleversée. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Ça a véritablement changé quelque chose en moi. Et ça a définitivement changé mon regard sur toi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ensuite venue après à la bibliothèque. Tu es l'une de mes plus belles rencontres.

Les deux femmes se taisent quelques instants, chacune regardant l'autre profondément, le temps paraissant se suspendre. Zelena finit par briser ce silence.

\- Je… je suis passée au Centre des Familles pour… pour nous. Et c'est bon.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Belle comprenne. Storybrooke avait mis en place depuis quelques années un Centre des Familles, chargé de tenir à jour l'arbre généalogique des habitants. Un arbre qui se complexifie de jour en jour. S'y rendre est devenu une habitude pour chaque nouveau couple afin de vérifier qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté.

\- Je ne voulais pas…, continue Zelena, présumer de quoique ce soit mais…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Belle capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ça fait des jours, des semaines, voire des mois, que Belle rêve de ce moment. Savoir que Zelena ressent la même chose pour elle lui a enfin donné le courage de sauter le pas.

Sentir Zelena lui rendre son baiser remplit le cœur de Belle de joie. Elle n'avait plus connu d'instant aussi intense, aussi terrifiant que vivifiant, depuis son premier baiser échangé avec Rumple. Mais alors qu'embrasser Rumple avait donné l'impression à Belle de sauter dans le vide sans la promesse d'atterrir saine et sauve, embrasser Zelena semblait… _sûr_. Belle se sent en sécurité.

Belle est la première à reculer, juste de quelques centimètres, pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. C’est alors qu’elle voit dans le ciel une silhouette volée.

\- Zelena ! Regarde ! Dans le ciel !

Zelena se retourne alors dans la direction pointée par Belle.

\- On dirait une femme ? Une femme qui vole ? s’étonne Zelena. Viens ! Allons-voir ça de plus près.

Zelena et Belle regagnent le balai et s’élancent dans le ciel, afin de distinguer plus clairement ce qui s’y trame. Arrivée à proximité de la figure, Belle s’aperçoit qu’il s’agit de Mary, volant à l’aide de son parapluie. Elle semble tenir dans ses bras quelque chose.

\- Elle a Robin ! Elle tient Robin dans ses bras ! s’écrie Zelena.

Belle n’arrive pas à croire ce qu’elle voit. Que fait cette femme dans le ciel ? Pourquoi a-t-elle enlevé Robin ? Et où se trouve Gideon ?

Zelena accélère pour se retrouver au niveau de la nourrice.

\- Arrête-toi ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Et qu’as-tu fait de mon enfant ?

\- Où se trouve mon fils ? demande Belle, prise de panique.

Mary se retourne vers les deux femmes, étonnamment sereine.

\- Gideon dort paisiblement chez toi Belle, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai même demandé à Mary-Margaret de veiller sur lui, prétextant une urgence. Quant à Robin… je pars avec elle.

Sur ces mots, Mary s’élance de plus belle dans la nuit tombée, accélérant la cadence. Zelena la suit de près, une course poursuite effrénée prenant alors place dans le ciel étoilé de Storybrooke. Mary Poppins n’arrive cependant pas à semer les deux jeunes femmes, la colère ayant envahi Zelena ne la faisant jamais freiner. La wicked witch n’ose cependant pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour arrêter la vilaine, de peur de blesser sa fille.

Alors que la poursuite ne semble ne jamais s’arrêter, Belle voit une silhouette s’approcher rapidement vers elles. Elle découvre alors Regina, Emma et Aladdin, sur le tapis volant de ce dernier.

\- Nous sommes venus vous aider ! crie Emma dans leur direction.

Grâce à l’aide inespérée de ces héros, Mary Poppins se retrouve bientôt encerclé.

\- Rends-toi ! lui ordonne Regina.

Mary Poppins, se sachant prise au piège, commet alors l’inimaginable : elle lâche la petite Robin.  
Zelena lance alors le balai à une vitesse incroyable – une vitesse à laquelle elle n’était même jamais allée jusque-là - dans l’espoir de récupérer sa fille. Au même moment Regina, Emma et Aladdin s’élancent à la poursuite de Mary Poppins et parviennent à la stopper facilement, grâce aux pouvoirs unis de Regina et Emma.

Zelena continue sa poursuite folle, Belle s’accrochant de toutes ses forces à la jeune femme afin de ne pas tomber. Au bout de cette course, Zelena parvient finalement à réceptionner son enfant, qui s’en tire indemne.

De retour au sol, Zelena s’assure que sa petite fille n’a rien tandis que Belle se précipite chez elle. Elle découvre alors que Mary n’avait pas menti, son petit Gideon étant sous la protection de Mary-Margaret.

 

//

 

Belle ne sait pas tellement quand elle s’est endormie, mais elle se réveille le lendemain matin, sur son canapé, une couverture la recouvrant.

Elle voit un mot laissé sur sa table basse.

« _J’ai dû partir travailler. Je n’ai pas osé te réveiller. Gideon va bien._

 _Mary-Margaret_ ».

À côté de ce mot griffonné trône un baby-phone, assurant à Belle que Gideon est toujours endormi.

Alors que Belle tente de repenser aux événements de la veille – une soirée folle qu’elle ne comprend pas vraiment – elle entend toquer à la porte. Derrière, elle découvre Zelena. Cette simple vision suffit à mettre le sourire aux lèvres de Belle.

\- Hey ! Entre, j’allais faire du thé.

Zelena prend alors le temps d’expliquer à Belle que Mary a été conduite immédiatement au bureau du shérif après son arrestation. Ils ont tenté toute la nuit de lui soutirer des informations, afin de comprendre son comportement, mais la jeune femme n’a rien voulu dévoiler.

Au matin, Hook l’a finalement retrouvée morte dans sa cellule, comme si la nourrice avait mis fin à ses jours. Emportant alors avec elle les raisons de ses agissements.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit simplement Zelena pour conclure. Il s’agissait peut-être d’une folle ? Je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Heureusement que tu étais là. Je ne sais pas de quoi j’aurais été capable seule.

\- Hé… Maintenant, je serai toujours là, lui répond Belle. Je ne te quitte plus, si t’es d’accord.

\- Évidemment que je suis d’accord ! avoue Zelena en riant.

Elle s’approche alors de Belle, l’embrassant tendrement.

Les jeunes femmes ont le cœur remplit de joie, choisissant de célébrer l’instant présent sans repenser à la teneur cauchemardesque que la soirée précédente avait prise.

 

Elles sont très loin de s’imaginer qu’à seulement quelques mètres de là, Rumple, rongé par la jalousie et la colère de l’échec de son plan de la veille, planifiait déjà sa prochaine attaque contre celle qui avait su gagner le cœur de la femme qu’il aimait.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
